


Home

by eggrater



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I enjoyed writing this, I love her, Lovesickness, M/M, Russian Team, Viktor is in love and desperate, adorably lovesick, and he'd do anything, and mila is so supportive, anyways viktor is adorable, enjoy, to find his home, xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov's home was the ice.But that was until Katsuki Yuuri came into his life and stole his heart, and disappeared.Viktor's desperate for motivation and inspiration for skating after GPF Sochi. He just wants to be home.





	

Viktor rolled on his bed. He has 3 missed calls from Yuri. 7 missed calls from Mila. 12 missed calls from Georgi. 16 missed calls from Yakov. He sighed. Yakov must have made the whole Russian team calling him just because he didn’t show up for practice _again_. Viktor sighed when he finally get up to the sitting position. It’s 11 am, _still so early_ , he thought. Even though he’s supposed to be in the rink at 9, Viktor’s not in the mood to practice today.

His hand reached for his phone, and he wrote a message to Mila. The easiest one to talk to. Georgi will end up telling him his love life, Yuri will snap at him, and Yakov—God, don’t even ask.

**Victor N: Mila**

**Victor N: pls tell Yakov I can’t go to practice today.**

**Victor N: not feeling well. Thank u.**

He turned off his phone after that.

It has been 3 weeks since Grand Prix Final in Sochi, and Yakov is preparing them for Russian Nationals next week and Worlds in March. But Viktor has no more inspiration nor motivation to practice, especially since he failed to find any information on the Japanese Skater, Katsuki Yuuri. I mean, sure, okay, he placed last in the last Grand Prix Final, but he _made it to the top six_. It’s hard to qualify to the final, but he did it.

At the very least, the media should’ve traced some more information about him. But no words about him since GPF ended.

None of his rink mate knew Katsuki Yuuri. Forget having his cell number. Yuuri’s last instagram update was months ago. Yakov won’t ask Celestino, Viktor hated him for that.

Viktor searched his name up on Google and found out he’s Japanese, he was born in Hasetsu. He was born in November, and he’s 4 years his junior. He’s skating at Detroit with Celestino Cialdini. He’s actually a top figure skater certified by Japan Skating Federation. See? How come this gorgeous skater is not under the spotlight?

Viktor spent nights reading articles about Yuuri. He even translated the Japanese articles into English—or sometimes Russian in order to read them. He owe Google Translate for that. _The figure skater with the world’s biggest glass heart_. Yeah right, the guy who stole his heart and disappeared just like that.

He gave up hours of sleep to watch Yuuri’s previous performances, and immediately saw his brilliant step sequences, and his potential in skating. _He’s actually so good_. He messed up a lot, though. Viktor also watched a lot of Yuuri’s interviews. Most of them are in Japanese, though. But from the interviews in English, he learned that Yuuri tends to get anxious before his competitions. His parents own a _hot spring bath_ in Japan. _Oh. Maybe he mentioned this in Japanese back then._ He gains weight easily. And so on, and so on.

Viktor spent hours, days, trying to find more information about Yuuri.

Yuri shrugged him off. _“What part is so captivating about that loser? You’re acting as if you’re helplessly in love with him.”_

Viktor just smiled sadly at the teen because God, he is.

He couldn’t talk about this to Yakov nor Georgi, so he always talked to Mila.

But sometimes, he doesn’t want to talk about this to anyone.

\---

“Vitya, are you okay?” Mila asked as they tied up their shoe laces. “Well, it’s a stupid question because I know you’re perfectly okay, though. Is this about that Japanese skater again? Ah—what was his name again—Katsuki Yuuri?”

“I’m fine, Mila. I appreciate the thought.” Viktor gave the younger woman a smile. Mila is always so caring with her rink mates, and despite her being a lot younger than Viktor, she gave great advices. “What did Yakov said yesterday?”

“He didn’t really say anything. He told everyone to stop calling you and continue practice. He did look worried after that, though.” She answered. “But he sure was hot, this Katsuki Yuuri guy. You think he’d date me?” Viktor flinched. “Joking, Vitya. He’s all yours.” She laughed, leaving Viktor rolling his eyes.

Viktor get on the ice to do his warm up. None of the skaters—not even Yuri dared to get close to Viktor when he’s warming up. For Viktor, it’s the most important part of his routine. He skated on the ice for a few minutes, imagining Yuuri’s jumps in his head. _You fool_ , he thought to himself. _He was drunk, there’s no way he actually asked him to coach you_ , he closed his eyes. _And you, you’re a fool for falling for him this hard_.

When he’s finished with his warm up, he stepped out of the ice, when Yuri punched his shoulder. At least he didn’t kick him with his blades. “Oi, Viktor. Don’t mess with me.” He started. “I’m right here preparing for my senior debut, practicing until the last piece of me and you skipped practice because you’re not _feeling well_? That reason is so old, old man.”

“I see you’re working hard, Yuri.” Viktor smiled. “I can’t wait to see your senior debut. I know it will be amazing.”

“Of course it will.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Don’t forget we have an interview scheduled this evening. I don’t want to go through the interview alone.” He said.

“Thanks for reminding me, Yuri.” Viktor answered, and the teen left him again, stepped on the ice.

\---

The interviewer features long jet black hair, tied up into a ponytail, and she has deep brown eyes which reminded Viktor of Yuuri. Well, everything reminded Viktor of Yuuri, but this is too much. What did he do to deserve this? It’s just too painful to bear.

Viktor let Yuri doing most of the talking, because he’s too focused on her eyes, even though they’re not as beautiful as Yuuri’s. She asked them about their preparation for the Nationals and Worlds. Yuri threw tons of glares at Viktor, gesturing him to talk, but Viktor only talked when he’s in the mood. And right now? God, no.

“Lastly, Mr. Nikiforov, a few weeks ago you won gold again for the fifth time in the Grand Prix Final. How do you feel about that? Did the victory gave you more motivation to skate and to continue being the king of the ice?” She asked.

The question hit Viktor. How did he feel about winning? He loved his medals, he loved to see his hard work paying off. He showed the world, the parents who abandoned him because of his love with skating, he made Yakov proud, everything. But right now, it really didn’t give that much happiness in him anymore. He wants something new, something exciting.

But the media doesn’t have to know about that.

“Of course I’m very happy and delighted. I have to thank the figure skating fans from all over the world, and of course, my fans for always supporting me. I shall continue skating, and even though JJ will kill you if you said I’m the king of the ice, the title does sound nice.” He said, a slight smile on his face.

Yuri gave him an unsure look, but Viktor’s eyes told him to shut up.

\---

Viktor—obviously—earned gold in Nationals. Yuri also earned gold in the junior division. He literally has no motivation to skate in Worlds, but thanks to Yakov’s persistency he still came to practice. Because, the ice is his life. He doesn’t have anything except Makkachin and the ice. The cold ice. It’s just weird—he found warmth in the cold ice.

The ice was his _home_.

That was until he met Yuuri. They said home is where your heart is, and his heart is with Yuuri. Yuuri is his home. And now he’s far, far away from home. He doesn’t even know where his _home_ is. It’s no longer the ice, it’s Yuuri. Yuuri he loved so much.

“Hey, Mila?” He said one day, after practice.

“Yes, Vitya?”

“They said home is where your heart is.” He started. “So does that mean I’m homeless? Or am I just heartless? I found home in Yuuri’s eyes, in his smile, in his every slight touch, in his laughter. But now, he’s not here. I’m not home. I’m far away from my home. So I’m homeless, right? Or am I just heartless, because he took away my heart with him?”

“You’re not homeless, Vitya. You’ll be home soon. Cheer up.” She smiled at him. “Anyways, yesterday, I looked up some information in Instagram, and found someone with the username @phichit+chu. His name is Phichit Chulanont, and he’s Yuuri’s rink mate in Detroit. He’s also studying under Celestino Cialdini.”

Viktor’s head popped up. His focus on Mila’s words. “You found something about him? Is he in Detroit right now?”

“Calm down, young man.” She chuckled.

“I’m older than you, much older than you.” Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Vitya. You’re lovesick. Fine. This Phichit guy is very active on his Instagram, and he’s a selfie mania. The good news, he’s best friends with Yuuri, and they often take pictures together. Oh and, this was from yesterday. See?” Mila gave him her phone, and Viktor saw a picture of an Asian boy, smiling, and behind him, the man he adores.

Katsuki Yuuri is standing behind Phichit, smiling with the smile Viktor loved the most. His fingers are forming the peace sign. They both have hamsters on their shoulders and head. What the hell? Nevertheless, he’s happy Yuuri is well. He reads the caption. _Hamster night with best friend_! Hamster night. Yeah. Okay.

Viktor wants to follow Phichit and asked him to give him Yuuri’s personal number, but he’ll save that for later.

“God. Thanks, Mila.” He hugged the woman shortly. “This is everything. Thank you.”

Mila laughed. “Living legend Viktor Nikiforov’s happiness is so simple.”

“Katsuki Yuuri. Exactly.”

\---

Katsuki Yuuri didn’t show up in the Four Continents Championship. Viktor is dead worried. Did he retire or what? Because if he did, he’s seriously going to blow everything up and ask Phichit his address and go straight to him and retire and live with him happily ever after. Well, if he doesn’t mind having Viktor in his life.

Viktor expected to see him in Worlds, but no hope. His name is not in the entries. Yuri told him to just forget him and focus on winning, but how in the world is Viktor supposed to forget him? Mila simply said Viktor is adorable for helplessly in love, but Yakov is not happy with him being distracted like this.

Giving Yakov tons of happiness, Viktor won gold _again_ in Worlds. Sharing podium with Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan and Christophe Giacometti—his regular podium mate. Chris always tried to keep him updated every time he found any new information about Yuuri, but honestly lately there’s no luck. The last trace of Katsuki Yuuri he found was from Phichit’s Instagram which barely post any pictures of Yuuri again.

And one day Viktor woke up with dozens of calls from his rink mates again. It’s weird. He took a break from practice today. Everything was so tiring so Yakov gave him one day off to get some rest. There are 23 missed calls from Mila and 3 from Yuri. Um, what the hell is this?

He called Mila back. “Fuck, Mila. What? It’s 10 am in the morning and I don’t have prac—“

“ _VITYA! HAVE YOU SEEN THE VIDEO?_ ” She screamed.

“What video?”

“God, I will send you the link right away.” She hung up, leaving Viktor dead confused. There’s a notification from Mila, a YouTube link.

**Mila B: watch it. have a good day off!**

Viktor opened the link, and he burst into tears reading the title, it was in Japanese, but he used the translate feature on his phone. **_[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Viktor’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]_**. He looked at the account that uploaded the video. Nishigori Yuuko. This person is an angel. Whoever she is. He played the video.

And that’s when he broke. Katsuki Yuuri skated his gold winning program so beautifully, so how come he’s not in Four Continents nor in Worlds? How come he left the skating world so easily. How come he left Viktor without a word like this? How come he’s not under the spotlight?

When he finished watching it, Viktor’s hands are on Makkachin, tears coming down his blue eyes. His dog looking at him with so many questions. As if he wanted to ask Viktor the reason he’s crying. Viktor watched the video again and again. Yuuri gained weight. A whole hell of a lot. But he’s still amazingly attractive to Viktor and he fell all over again.

“ _Fuck._ I’m not letting him go this time.”

Viktor is madly, helplessly, insanely in love with Katsuki Yuuri. And he couldn’t wait to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> "They said home is where your heart is. So am I homeless? or just heartless?" is from "Home" by Passenger. I loved the song so much, I have to insert it :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
